Cutting Losses
"Cutting Losses" is the ninth episode of Carmilla's second season. It aired on June 30th, 2015. Logline Mattie lays down the law and explains why The Board has been selling off the Campus to external parties. Just when the squad seems out of the options…they look at Carmilla: she's got to spy on her sister. Synopsis Mattie chastises everyone while they recover from her supersonic scream, reminding them that they are in their current predicament because they killed the Dean. In order to fix the financial state of the school, Mattie will cut and sell whatever she needs to do so, before leaving. Everyone besides Carmilla is still reeling from the scream, with Laura being among the first to recover. She asks Carmilla if the vampire has the ability to perform a similar sonic screech as well, with Carmilla explaining that Mattie is much older, and that combined with her position on the Board, gives her certain executive powers in addition to other vampiric ones. Everyone is upset by all the budget cuts and equipment removal, but Laura reasons that Mattie's actions were probably why the staff of the Silas Voice were looking into the Board. The group is unable to formulate a plan, largely in part due to Danny and Carmilla disagreeing on how to deal with Mattie. Danny’s suggestion involves killing Mattie, which Carmilla points out that Mattie is her sister and she will defend her from such a thing. The only positive is that Kirsch suggests to Mel that they still have the Adonis Hunt, albeit without the university knowing, offering to help in regards to the event because he knows how much the Hunt means to Danny. LaFontaine and Perry come into the living room, the former plugs J.P. into Laura’s computer. His image on the screen is flickering and fading and his voice is distorted, while spouting nonsensical phrases. LaFontaine explains that his consciousness is still linked to the Library, and as it is gone, his own consciousness is beginning to deteriorate. The only way they can think of to help is to get the library back, but they have no idea how to do that with Mattie still selling off the campus and disrupting the natural order of things. Perry remembers the article the Voice Kids did on the board, noting that the article mentions they board is selling part of the campus and one of the sections being sold is where the Anglerfish resides. Laura is convinced that Voice staff was killed because they were investigating the board and their activities, and theorizes Mattie is the one who killed them. But they are stumped on that aspect of the investigation, as they don’t know how to get the information they need to prove it. A moment later, the group realizing that they could turn to Carmilla for help. Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Sharon Belle as Danny Lawrence *Kaitlyn Alexander as S. LaFontaine *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Matt O'Connor as Wilson Kirsch *Sophia Walker as Matska Belmonde *Nicole Stamp as Melanippe Callis *Shannon Kook as Theo Straka Cultural References Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes